The present disclosure relates to methods of forming semiconductor devices.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the area of a semiconductor device active region (e.g., as defined by a device isolation layer) may decrease.
In particular, active regions having different widths may be formed together in a single semiconductor device. As such, transistors formed in active regions having a smaller width may have a smaller channel width than transistors formed in active regions having a larger width. The transistors formed in the active regions having a smaller width may therefore have an increased threshold voltage as a result of the smaller channel width. In other words, a narrow width effect may occur in the semiconductor device due to the difference between the threshold voltage of transistors formed in the active regions having a smaller width and the threshold voltage of transistors formed in the active regions having a larger width.
Moreover, as the channel width of the active regions having a smaller width decreases, the threshold voltage may further increase and the narrow-width effect occurring in the semiconductor device may increase in intensity.